De Zeven Rijken
De Zeven Rijken Dit zal gaan over verschillende personen in de rijken die van alles beleven. Elk hoofdstuk zal steeds in een ander rijk afspelen. 1: De Ninja’s. Heel sluw en snel. Gebruiken kunai’s, werpsterren en zwaarden en magie. Vallen niet erg op. Krijgen magie door rituelen die bij hun passen. Leven in het Sluipwoud. 2: De Leeuwmannen. Heel krachtig en snel. Vallen erg op. Gebruiken bijlen, hun scherpe tanden, klauwen en magie. Hebben magie door speciale plekken te bezoeken of speciale dieren in hun land/gebied te doden. Leven in de Wilde Woestijn. 3:De Magiërs. Schuw, vals en snel. Niet makkelijk te vinden. Gebruiken bezems, toverstokken en magie. Hebben magie door uit boeken te leren. Leven in het Magische Moeras. 4:De Mierensalamanders. Klein, snel en gevaarlijk. Soms makkelijk te vinden, soms niet. In de grote gedeeltes niet makkelijk te zien. Gebruiken speren, hun bek, takzwaarden en bladwaaiers en magie. Leren magie door de pratende bomen. Verkrijgen van magie is door leren, oefenen en geluk. Leven in Mierrand 5:De Trollen. Groot, lomp en traag. Wel gevaarlijk als je in hun buurt bent. Gebruiken knotsen en botzwaarden. Gebruiken geen magie. Leven in Stinkstank. 6:De Draken/Dlaken. Draken kunnen vliegen, maar zijn niet snel. Dlaken zijn draken die niet kunnen vliegen maar zijn wel snel. Makkelijk te vinden. Gebruiken vuurspuwen, speren van drakenschubben, hun klauwen en magie. Leren magie door de almachtige draak. Leven in Drakonië. 7:De Boselfen. Snel en middelgroot. Middelmatig qua vinden. Gebruiken magische bogen, speren, zwaarden en magie. Leren magie door magieschool en oefenen. Leven in het Elfenwoud. De Landen Sluipwoud Hoofdstad: Stilstad Inwoneraantal: 22,3 miljoen Wilde Woestijn Hoofdstad: Heetzweet Inwoneraantal: 13,7 miljoen Magische Moeras Hoofdstad: Natblad Inwoneraantal: 21,8 miljoen Mierrand Hoofdstad: Kleinrand Inwoneraantal: 36,9 miljoen Stinkstank Hoofdstad: Stanksok Inwoneraantal: 6,2 miljoen Drakonië Hoofdstad: Draakhoofd Inwoneraantal: 15,2 miljoen Elfenwoud Hoofdstad: Elfendorp Inwoneraantal: 27,1 miljoen Hoofdstuk 1 Shunzō liep door de straat naar de academie. Vandaag zou de slagingsdag zijn waar hij zo naar had uitgekeken. Eindelijk zou hij krijger worden. Hij had veel aan meester Nakamaru te danken, die hem zo veel had geleerd. Hij zou hierna naar de rituelenacademie gaan om eindelijk magie te leren. Het eerste wat hij wilde leren was de aanvalsmagie ravotsnij. Daarmee kon hij super snel met een mes slaan en de vijand vermoorden. Ook wilde hij sluipmoord leren, waarmee hij snel en stil mensen kan doden. Het is een groot gebouw met vele zalen. Vandaag mocht hij in de hoofdzaal vechten tegen zijn vriend Nishi. Als ze het goed doen en voldoende punten scoren, worden ze officieel ninja’s. Hij liep naar de kleedkamer om zich klaar te maken. Een paar minuten laten stond hij voor al die mensen die naar hem kwamen kijken. Hij trok zijn zwaard. ‘Veel succes, Nishi.’ ‘Jij ook, Shunzō.’ Toen kwam de man die het gevecht in goede banen moest lijden, de Shinpan. ‘Zijn jullie klaar, 3,2,1,’: bulderde hij met een zware stem. ‘Af.’ En daar gingen ze. Nishi rende als een speer op Shunzō af, maar Shunzō ontweek hem. Toen was het de beurt aan Shunzō. ‘Doorboor beuk!’ Hij ramde het zwaard van Nishi heel hard waardoor het zwaard kapot ging. Toen was het gevecht afgelopen en iedereen juichte heel hard, omdat het heel snel klaar was. De jury beoordeelde ze allebei dat ze geslaagd waren. Beide waren ze blij. ‘Gefeliciteerd jongens, vanaf nu zijn jullie officieel leden van het leger. En jullie zullen samen bekend staan als het ‘Sluwe Duo’. Jullie hebben nu de keus om jullie zwaard of zwaarden te kiezen. Je mag maximaal drie zwaarden kiezen. Shunzō koos er drie en Nishi koos er één. ‘Ik zal jullie wat laten zien, dat ik met drie zwaarden kan vechten!’: riep Shunzō. Hij pakte één zwaard en deed hem in zijn mond, en de twee andere hield hij met zijn handen vast. Hij rende op Nishi af en ging hem te lijf. Nishi verdedigde zichzelf goed, maar iedereen was onder de indruk van Shunzō. ‘Verwoestende Tornado’ ‘Hoe kan hij die gebruiken, dat is wat alleen sommige meesters kunnen, hij heeft veel talent zie ik.’ ‘Sukkel, hij is toch de zoon van de sterke ninja Shinjo, ook al is hij dood, hij was een van de beste.’ Ondertussen was het gevecht afgelopen, en iedereen liep weg. ‘Vanaf vandaag zijn wij het Sluwe Duo Nishi, dus we moeten hard trainen om echt berucht te worden.’ Hoofdstuk 2 Gamosh liep door zijn dorp. Hij zou vandaag weer proberen een antilope te pakken om een magiekracht te krijgen. Dit keer zou het hem lukken. Hij pakte een bijl en ging op pad. Gamosh woont in het westen van Wilde Woestijn, waar veel antilopen leven. Hij kwam aan in het jachtgebied. En direct zag hij een antilope. Hij rende er op af, maar de antilope rende het woud in. Gamosh wachtte weer tot er weer eentje langs kwam, want het woud mag hij niet in. Daar leeft een antilope dienhij niet aan kan, een soort koning van de antilope. Er kwam weer een langs en hij snelde er op af. Hij sloeg met zijn bijl het hoofd eraf. Er verscheen een magisch boekje. “Gij die dit boekje opent en leest, zal de magische kracht Hard Schild verkrijgen. Als gij een schild gebruikt, en op de manier die in het boek staat gaat staan als u aangevallen word, zal Hard Schild zich activeren. De persoon of wezen die gij aanvalt zal terug worden gekaatst met een harde klap.” Het boekje ging weer dicht en Gamosh pakte het op. Mijn eerste magiespreuk dacht hij, dat is toch vet? Hij liep terug naar het dorp. De volgende dag ging hij duelleren tegen zijn vriend Zweetmar in de Zweetarena. Hij liet zich aanvallen door Zweetmar, zodat hij zijn nieuwe magie kon testen. Zweetmar pakte zijn bijl en was klaar om hem te rammen op zijn schild, toen Gamosh zijn magie uitoefende. ‘Verdedigingsmagie: Hard Schild!’ Zweetmar ramde zijn bijl op het schild van Gamosh en vloog wel een paar meter achteruit. Gamosh sloeg met zijn bijl op de grond naast Zweetmar waarop Zweetmar zei; ‘Ik geef het op.’ Gamosh had gewonnen en had een handige verdedigingstactiek ontwikkelt. Toen kwam er een man in een grote jas met een capuchon aangelopen waardoor je zijn gezicht niet goed kon zien. ‘Gamosh is het toch? Mijn naar is Rodwald, een oude legende van dit land. Ik zie veel potentie in jou, dus vraag ik je bij deze om in het leger te komen. Kom met mij mee naar de hoofdstad voor de beste training, zodat jij misschien ook een legende word. Maar weet wel wat je opoffert. Je gaat weg bij familie en vrienden, maar je kan ze af en toe natuurlijk bezoeken. Bespreek het daarom met hun. Morgenochtend om 08:00 zal ik hier staan om je antwoord te horen.’ Hij liep weg en verdween. Die avond legde hij het aan zijn ouders en Zweetmar uit. ‘Zoon, ik weet dat je altijd een krijger hebt willen worden, dus pak je kans.’ ‘Kom op man, ik weet dat je het hier gaat missen, maar je moet het doen. Je weet dat je deze kans maar 1x krijgt. Ik zal met je meegaan, om je daar te helpen met rondkomen, want je weet hoe goed ik ben met dit soort dingen.’ Uiteindelijk besloot Gamosh te gaan, en zijn vriend Zweetmar als een soort manager die alles voor hem regelt en hem helpt. De volgende ochtend stonden ze bij de Zweetarena. En daar was ook Rodwald. ‘Dus jonge krijger, wat word het?’ ‘Ik ga mee, maar laat hem met me meegaan om dingen daar voor me te regelen en gezelschap te houden.’ ‘Klinkt als een strak plan. Welkom in het leger Gamosh, voor een goede tijd.’ ‘Voor een goede tijd.’ Hoofdstuk 3 Waldemar liep door de stad heen. Vandaag was het druk, want vandaag zouden de magische spelen beginnen. Niet dat hem dat boeide, hij wilde gewoon naar school gaan. De magische spelen zijn in een groot stadion waar heksen en tovenaars het tegen elkaar opnemen. Al 3 jaar op rij is Groothart als winnaar van de spelen bekroond. Hij, met de snelste bezem, won makkelijk het race gedeelte door de moerassen die om Natblad liggen. Ook won hij de magiewedstrijd en won hij ook de eetwedstrijd. Ik weet niet waarom dat een ding is, maar goed. Waldemar vloog naar school op zijn bezem die hij van zijn vader had gekregen. Zijn vrienden waren er al, want hij had zich een beetje verslapen. ‘Waldemar, opschieten, je bent alweer te laat!’ Dat was de directeur. Zijn naam is Magietak en is een oude mafkees. ‘Jaja, ik kom al’; zei Waldemar. Hij vloog naar binnen en ging op zijn stoel zitten. Waldemar was de oudste van de klas omdat hij al 6 jaar was blijven zitten. Als hij dit jaar weer bleef zitten, moest hij in het leger. En hij had nog een week, en het leek erop dat hij het leger in moest. Hij was al 17 jaar, maar was gewoon te lui om iets voor school te doen. ‘Oke klas, vandaag is de laatste dag van Waldemar. We hebben overlegt, en besloten dat je naar het leger gaat, omdat je vrijwel niks doet.’ ‘Dat is beter dan in deze domme klas te zitten’; zei Waldemar. ‘Waldemar, in de bibliotheek staat iemand van het leger. Vanaf vandaag hoor je erbij, dus wees trots op dat je in het leger mag.’ ‘Eindelijk in het leger, en niet deze domme klas. Ik vind het best.’ Dus toen liep Waldemar naar de bibliotheek toe. ‘Gegroet, jonge leerling. Mijn naam is Grat. Ik zal je meenemen naar het leger, maar je moet goed opletten. Want vanaf nu word het leven niet meer zo makkelijk als eerst, dat weet je hopelijk al. Je zal magie leren, maar ook vechten, verdedigen en andere belangrijke dingen. Je zal dus eerst een 2 jarige training ondergaan.’ ‘Nou wat moeilijk.’ Drie dagen later was het zover. Waldemar liep met een tas met alles wat hij nodig had naar het grote gebouw van het leger. Nu gaat het leuk worden; dacht Waldemar. Zolang het maar een uitdaging word, vind ik het prima. Hoofdstuk 4 Izhat was met zijn vrienden met takzwaarden aan het spelen in het park. Er was geen school, dus konden ze lekker oefenen. Elke dag zat er een rare man op het bankje een boek te lezen. Hij deed vrij weinig, en ging weg als Izhat en zijn vrienden ook weggingen. Izhat had met toeval de magiespreuk Flitssprint gekregen, waardoor hij 10 minuten sneller kon bewegen. Dit gebruikte hij erg veel, dus misschien dat mensen er geïnteresseerd in zijn. “Izhat, ik ga je aanvallen.” Daar kwam Zizhat, een vriend van hem aangesneld. Hij was de sterkste na Izhat en ook behoorlijk snel. Zelfs zo goed, dat hij na de zomer het leger in gaat. Toen Zizhat vlakbij Izhat was, deed Izhat wat hij altijd deed; “Manoeuvremagie: Flitssprint.” Izhat ging snel aan de kant en voor Zizhat het wist stond Izhat achter hem en sloeg op zijn schild achterop, maar toen draaide Zizhat zich om en sloeg met zijn takzwaard tegen dat van Izhat. “Je bent beter geworden.” “Dat moet ook wel, want als ik joucniet kan verslaan, word het leger heel zwaar.” Ze vochten nog een tijdje door, en toen ging Izhat naar huis. Hij woont alleen, want je word bij je geboorte gescheiden. Steeds dacht Izhat aan wie zijn ouders zouden kunnen zijn. De volgende dag liep hij naar de winkel om eten te halen. Toen hij het thuis had gebracht, ging hij weer naar het trainingsveld. Daar was helemaal niemand, behalve de man met het boekje natuurlijk. Izhat dacht altijd maar, omdat hij in de grote stad woont, dat de man hier net buiten de stad een rustig plekje zocht om te lezen. Kleinrand is een drukke stad met veel toeristen, vooral soorten die willen leren over de magie van hier. Om überhaupt in Mierrand te komen, moet je door een portaal gaan zodat je net zo groot als de bewoners uit Mierrand word. Hij liep naar het veldje toen de man hem riep. “Hey jij daar, kan ik je even spreken, Izhat heet je toch?” “Ja, zo heet ik.” Izhat liep achter de man aan, toen hij iets verderop zijn cape met capouchon afdeed, zodat hij hem kon zien. “Hallo beste Izhat, mijn naam is Marzhat. Ik ben iemand van het leger, en ik zie heel wat potentie in jou. Wat zeg je ervan om een 2-jarige training te ondergaan zodat je bij het leger kan?” Deze vraag overviel Izhat wel een beetje, maar het was iets wat hij altijd al had gedroomd. “Ik doe het.” “Top, dan ben je vanaf nu leerling van het leger, en veel succes met je training.” Hoofdstuk 5 “Pak hem, nu!” Gurbur liep door het zijstraatje naar de vuilnisbelt om zich te verstoppen. De politie zat weer eens achter hem aan, en als hij dit keer gepakt zou worden, moest hij in het leger. Niet dat hij dat erg vond, maar hij wilde gewoon niet gepakt worden, want dat schaad zijn status. Op de vuilnisbelt rende hij naar het hutje onder de grote bult die hij heeft gemaakt. Hij zat daar wachtend tot hij de politie weg hoorde gaan, maar toen gebeurde hetgene wat hij hoopte dat veel gebeurd was. De vuilnisbelt stortte in. Hij struikelde toen hij probeerde weg te rennen, dus alles viel op hem. Een paar uur later was alles van hem afgehaald, alleen was Gurbur was nog bewusteloos. De politie nam hem mee naar het bureau en wachtte tot hij weer bij bewustzijn werd. Ongeveer een half uurtje later werd hij wakker. De politie kwam snel naar zijn kamer en namen hem mee om hem te ondervragen. Gurbur antwoordde natuurlijk niet serieus en verzon maar wat. “Oke, we hebben het gehad met jou. Je loopt alleen maar herrie te kloten in de stad en dat is al een lange tijd zo. Je mag twee dingen doen. Of je gaat in het leger en zult hun dienen, of je word bounty hunter voor je land, en gaan mensen die gezocht worden en geld op hun hoofd hebben afleveren aan ons, aan jou de keuze.” “Doe mij dan maar in het leger, dat is tenminste nog een beetje interressant.” “Over die mening zal je snel veranderen”; lachte de agent. Hij werd naar het leger gebracht en rondgeleid. “Welkom in het leger Gurbur. In het leger zijn natuurlijk verschillende functies, maar jij word een soldaat, en we verwachten daarom veel van je. Als je het goed doet, zul je in plaats van 12 jaar in het leger misschien iets minder hoeven. Als je je best doet en het leuk, ben je natuurlijk vrij om in het leger te blijven, want als je een goede soldaat bent, hebben we je hard nodig, en je kan natuurlijk ook hogerop komen.” Guríbur kreeg een rondleiding door de basis van het leger om te laten zien waar alles is. Vanaf vandaag was hij officieel soldaat. Hoofdstuk 6 De tweeling Gerf en Galf zijn een apart geval. In Drakonië is het zo dat als je ouders beide een draak zijn, worden alle kinderen ook draken en hetzelfde met dlaken. Maar de ouders van de tweeling zijn draken, en Gerf is ook een draak, maar Galf is een dlaak. Maar dat maakt niet uit, want iedereen bewonderd ze. Ze durven ook niet te zeuren, omdat de opa en vader van de twee hoog in het leger zitten. Hun vader, Genalf, en hun opa, Ganelf, hebben hun dus sinds ze klein waren voorbereid op de legertraining en om uiteindelijk in het leger te komen. Ze zijn heel trots op de twee, in tegenstelling tot de oudere broer van de tweeling. Hij heeft een bounty op zijn hoofd staan van 41.000.000% <= (dit is het geld in deze ff, orgies). Hij zit bij de slechte groep Gurbai. Hun leider, Gurbai, heeft een bounty van 1.500.000.000%. Ze zijn dus een gevaarlijke groep. Ze wilden de tweeling de goede kant opsturen. Vandaag gingen de tweeling naar het leger. Ze waren oud genoeg om er naartoe te mogen, en ze waren blij dat ze eindelijk konden doen waar ze zolang voor geoefend hebben. Galf was veel sterker dan Gerf, maar Gerf had het voordeel dat hij kon vliegen. Ze kwamen aan op het terrein van het leger. “Gegroet commandant Genalf, gegroet admiraal Ganelf, ik neem aan dat dit degene zijn die u bedoelde om in het leger te komen?” “Ja, dit zijn mijn zonen, Gerf en Galf”; zei Genalf. Ze liepen verder en de tweeling kregen een rondleiding door het gebouw en terrein van het leger, wat de hele dag duurde. Ze waren blij dat ze eindelijk mochten trainen in het leger. “Nou jongens, dit was de rondleiding, welkom in het leger.” “Dankuwel meneer.” Hoofdstuk 7 Sivas zat op een blad in het water. Hij luisterde aandachtig naar het gezang van de elfen uit het woud. Mooi in koor zongen de elfen het volkslied, want de koning en zijn dochter kwamen in de stad waar hij woonde op bezoek: Boommos. Iedereen uit de stad kende hem. De afgelopen week waren er veel voorbereidingen geweest voor het grote feest van vandaag. Sivas zit in het leger, dus moet hij ervoor zorgen samen met de anderen dat alles rustig en goed verloopt. Er kwam wel eens een mugaanval, en hij moest de muggen doden. Sivas liep op zijn lelieblad toen er een man naar de koning met een zwaard rende. Sivas, die al 4 jaar in het leger zit, en 16 jaar is, snelde op de man af om hem tegen te houden. En met succes. Hij schoot met een pijl in het been van de man, waardoor de man omviel en begon te schreeuwen van de pijn. Toen schreeuwde de koning; ‘Breng hem naar het politiebureau en ondervraag hem, ik wil geen geweld voor mijn ogen.’ Zo gezegd, zo gedaan. Sivas werd aangehouden en meegenomen. ‘Wat is dit voor onzin, ik heb uw leven gered verrader!’ Eenmaal op het bureau, was er de hoofdagent, iemand van het land, en iemand van de wereldregering. In het wereldregering worden alle bounty’s bijgehouden, verhoogd, geschreven. Daarnaast zorgen ze ook voor alle veiligheid in de zeven rijken. ‘Zo jongeman, waarom vond u het nodig om dit te doen.’ ‘Ik ben jullie geen uitleg verschuldigd, ik heb alleen de koning gered, en daarmee uit.’ ‘Nou, wij vinden dit hoogverraad naar het rijk en de koning toe. Je zult vijf jaar de bak in moeten jongeman.’ ‘Nou dat denk ik niet.’ Sivas rende het gebouw uit en vluchtte de stad uit. Iets buiten de stad zei hij; ‘Ik ga een eigen groep maken en de wereld verbeteren. Jullie zijn nog niet van me af.’ Ondertussen in het gebouw. ‘Iedereen, achter die verrader aan’; riep de hoofdagent. ‘Nee niet doen. Hij gaat nu een bounty krijgen, dus we zullen hem wel pakken nu. Hij heeft veel slechte dingen gedaan, en alles bij elkaar brengt een bounty van.... 2.250.000%. We zullen je nu achtervolgen, Sivas.’ Nu spoelen we even twee jaar door. Hoofdstuk 8 Shunzō en Nishi waren klaar met de laatste beoordeling. Die bepaald of ze goed genoeg voor het leger waren. Ze gingen naar hun kamer en wachtten in spanning af. Iedereen kende het Sluwe Duo inmiddels bij het leger. Ze waren ook in het land een beetje opgekomen, omdat ze zo snel groeiden. Shunzō was de snellere en Nishi was de iets sterkere, maar beide zo goed als op zelfde niveau. Ze hadden veel moeten trainen, dag en nacht, om tot dit punt te komen. Ze zaten gespannen op hun bed, en na een half uur kwam iemand binnen. ‘Jullie beoordeling is klaar, loop met mij mee.’ Ze liepen door een lange hal met foto’s van allemaal grote namen uit de geschiedenis. Hij stond versteld van alle beelden. Zo veel samoerai’s met hun naam erbij stonden er. Samurai’s zijn generalen van het leger. Vroeger waren de mensen uit het leger van Sluipwoud allemaal samurai’s, maar toen ze meer veldslagen begonnen te verliezen, werden ze als ninja’s getraind, en waren de generalen, die ook dienden als de tanks/klapvangers van het leger, de enige samurai’s. Tegenwoordig gaat het dus ook zo in het leger van Sluipwoud. Ze kwamen aan bij de Grote Hal. Daar wachtte de Shonen, de ouders van Shunzō en Nishi en hun mentor Nakamaru. Ook was er een generaal/samoerai aanwezig, die hun hele beoordeling zorgvuldig had bekeken. En ten slotte waren er twee beoordelaars. ‘Gegroet jonge heren’, begon de Shonen. ‘Jullie hebben goed gevochten, mooie technieken gebruikt en veel inspanning getoond. In de afgelopen jaren hebben jullie veel tactieken geleerd, veel technieken ontwikkeld en vooral jullie zelf ontwikkeld. Jullie zijn bereid voor het echte werk, het leger. Jullie zijn allebei geslaagd voor de beoordeling. Daarmee zijn jullie de twee jongste mensen in het leger. Jullie heb veel talent en potentie. Ik hoop dat jullie in de toekomst veel succes halen en het mooi krijgen. Bij deze, bedankt een veel succes in de toekomst.’ Toen de Shonen zijn zegje had gedaan, kwamen hun ouders en hun mentor naar hun toe. ‘Gefeliciteerd jongens, jullie hebben het goed gedaan. Nu zijn jullie klaar om echt te beginnen. Kom met me mee’. Hoofdstuk 9 Gamosh was net klaar met zijn dagelijkse training, toen Zweetmar kwam. ‘Vandaag is de dag dat je eindelijk een echte soldaat word mijn vriend’, zei Zweetmar. ‘Als je de beoordeling hebt gehaald, wat je natuurlijk hebt, zul je eindelijk worden wat al eerder had gemoeten?’ ‘Nee hoor, mijn tweejarige training is hoe het hoort, en ik heb veel geleerd. Als ik eindelijk soldaat ben, wil ik bij de bountyhunters horen.’ ‘Dat weet je zeker, wil je niet gewoon aan het front vechten?’ Gamosh schudde zijn hoofd. Een paar minuten later kwam de Grote Leeuwman naar hem toe. ‘Gefeliciteerd, je bent geslaagd voor je beoordeling. Bij deze benoem ik je tot officiële bountyhunter. Veel succes!’ ‘Dankuwel Grote Leeuwman’, zei Gamosh. En direct liepen Gamosh en Zweetmar naar het bureau met hun bountyhunterpasje. ‘Oke, jullie twee zijn dus net nieuw. Bountyhunters zijn meestal alleen of met z’n tweeën. Ze gaan eropuit om het target te arresteren. Ze komen niet terug tot ze hun target hebben. Jullie zullen door alle rijken moeten reizen, want jullie moeten niet alleen personen uit ons land arresteren, maar ook uit andere landen. Op dit bord staan alle personen met een bounty, en je ziet, het zijn er meer dan 10000 personen, dus jullie zullen nooit kunnen zeggen dat er niemand meer is. Jullie krijgen natuurlijk het geld van wat op hun hoofd staat. De wereldregering ververst elke 10 minuten de lijst. Jullie zullen dus voorzichtig te werk moeten gaan, maar het zal jullie lukken, dat weet ik. Dus kom op mannen, en vang die personen.’ Toen bekeken Zweetmar en Gamosh de lijst. ‘We kunnen beter met de personen met een lage bounty beginnen, want dan kunnen we ervaring opdoen en beter en sterker worden, en dan uiteindelijk het grote werk doen.’ Ze lazen een paar personen met een lage bounty hun beschrijving waarom ze een bounty hebben gekregen, hun laatste plek waar ze zijn gezien, of ze een verhoging hebben gehad, hoelang ze al gezocht worden, of ze met mensen samenwerken en hun leeftijd. Ze kozen voor een Boself genaamd Sivas, 18 jaar. Hij kreeg zijn bounty 2 jaar geleden, op de plek waar hij voor het laatst is gezien, de stad Boommos in het land Elfenwoud. Twee jaar geleden kwam in Boommos de koning van het land langs, en hij was een soldaat die de koning beschermde. Hij kreeg de bounty voor geweld gebruiken voor het gezicht van de koning, de koning beledigen, iemand onnodig doden en wegrennen bij een verhoring in het politiebureau, waar hij voor het laatst is gezien. ‘We zullen eerst naar Boommos moeten gaan en elfen ondervragen.’ En daar gingen ze dan, op pad naar hun eerste klus. Hoofdstuk 10 Waldemar was net weggegaan uit het land. Hij was benoemd tot bountyhunter. Hij had gekozen om de Dlaak Gardenalf te zoeken en arresteren, waar hij 1.300.500% voor zou krijgen. Best veel geld, want daar zou hij een mooi huis van kunnen kopen. Hij had al flink wat magiespreuken ontwikkeld de afgelopen twee jaar, die hij nu eindelijk kan toepassen. Hij liep over de grens van Drakonië naar het stadje Vlamspuit. Dit is het eerste stadje over de grens, waar veel toeristen komen. Er zijn veel herbergen, winkels, kroegen en nog veel meer. Je kan er komen via de smalle zandweggetjes door de weilanden, wat overigens best riskant is. Er zitten veel rovers in de hoge granen op de akkers, in de bosjes van de weilanden en in het riet bij het water. Waldemar ging het stadje binnen en de zoektocht begon nu echt. Dit is een plaatsje waar een van de dealers van Gardenalf vaak kwam, en ergens deze week zou hij weer langskomen. Waldemar wilde informatie opdoen om dichter bij Gardenalf te komen. Natuurlijk had hij ook een wapen voor als hij ooit in een gevecht komt, namelijk een betoverde houten stok gemaakt van Giorda hout. Hij liep een herberg binnen om een kamer te boeken voor 5 nachten. ‘Dat is dan 35.000%.’ Waldemar gaf de herbergier het geld en liep naar zijn kamer. Hij legde zijn spul neer en ging naar buiten het dorpje in. Hij ging het dorp rond omzet vragen of iemand van de naam Sissalf had gehoord. De dag ging voorbij en hij vroeg het aan de laatste persoon voordat hij naar huis zou gaan. ‘Sissalf? Ja dat weet ik, kom met me mee.’ Ze liepen naar een steegje waar hij stopte. ‘Waarom zoek je hem?’ Waldemar liet zijn badge van bountyhunter uit z’n jas zien. ‘Ik ben op zoek naar zijn werkgever Gardenalf. Ik probeer hem te vinden, en als ik Sissalf kan ondervragen, kan ik misschien uitkomen waar Gardenalf is.’ ‘Dat is niet nodig, en via Sissalf is bovendien te gevaarlijk. Ik weet toevallig dat Gardenalf schuilt in een huisje net buiten Rode Adem, een dorpje 50 kilometer hiervandaan. Het is een klein, oranje huisje. Vind Gardenalf alsjeblieft, dan zorg ik dat Sissalf word opgepakt, want anders zal hij ook doorgaan met wat niet mag.’ ‘Oké, dankjewel. Wat is je naam als ik vragen mag?’ ‘Verdojalf, hoezo?’ ‘Wil jij mijn contactpersoon zijn, dan kun je me in de toekomst helpen.’ ‘Dat kan. Hier, dit is mijn infokaartje. Als jij Gardenalf vangt, en dan naar dit adres komt, word ik je contactpersoon. Ik wil wel een huis aan de oostkant van dit land, dan zit ik dicht bij 3 andere landen, en ik wil de juiste apparatuur om je dan te kunnen helpen.’ ‘Dat vind ik goed, ik zal komen als ik hem heb afgeleverd aan de wereldregering en mijn geld heb gekregen.’ ‘Oké, ik zie je dan.’ Waldemar liep uit het dorp, en Verdojalf liep naar huis. De zoektocht naar Gardenalf ging verder. Hoofdstuk 11 Izhat liep door de straten van Kleinrand. Nu hij bountyhunter was, moest hij opzoek naar zijn target. Hij was opzoek naar Gerbadal, een tovenaar. Hij had een bounty van 997.000% op zijn hoofd staan, vanwege 5 bankovervallen in 2 weken. Hij liep vanuit de Hoofdstraat naar de rand van de stad. Daar pakte hij een vlieg en vloog naar het portaal van het land om groter te worden en naar het land Magische Moeras te gaan. De vlieg stopte bij het portaal en Izhat liep door het portaal heen. Toen hij eruit kwam voelde het heel raar. Dit was de eerste keer dat hij groot was geworden. Hij kwam uit op De Grote Plataan, een kale vlakte om het portaal heen wat bij geen één land hoorde. Het land Mierrand ligt in het midden van alle landen, en De Grote Plataan is een neutraal gebied zodat iedereen hier veilig kan oversteken, althans dat is de bedoeling. Alleen meestal moet je hier toch op je tellen passen. Er zitten allemaal rovers in de hoge grassen die gebruik maken van de neutrale zone om zo mensen te verrassen. Gelukkig was Izhat er zo uit en zo treedde hij Magische Moeras toe. Het eerste wat hem opviel is dat het er bijna niet stonk wat hij wel had verwacht. Hij liep over een smal paadje verder het land in. In de omtrek die hij kon zien was er niks te bekennen op moeras na. Hij liep nog een stukje verder en er was nog steeds niks op een klein huisje na. Het bleek een herberg te zijn en Izhat liep naar binnen. Iedereen draaide het hoofd naar hem toe, en daarna praatten ze gewoon weer verder. Izhat liep naar de bar en riep de barman. ‘Hallo meneer, waar is het dichtstbijzijnde dorp of stad?’ ‘Loop 24 kilometer het paadje waaraan deze herberg aan vast zit rechtdoor, dan kom je uit bij Moerasstad.’ ‘Oké dankjewel, weet u toevallig iets over Gerbadal?’ Iedereen schrok stil en de barman trok hem achter de bar. ‘Spreek die naam niet hard uit hier, wat moet je van hem?’ Izhat legde uit dat hij bountyhunter was en naar hem opzoek was. ‘Ik kan je niet helpen, maar ik ken misschien wel iemand die je kan helpen.’ Hij gaf een kaartje van een persoon genaamd Boldomar. Iedereen heeft altijd een kaartje van zichzelf bij zich die informatie over de desbetreffende persoon bevat. Het zijn dus info kaartjes. ‘Oké dankuwel, ik zal Gerbadal vinden.’ En zo liep de zoektocht voort. Hoofdstuk 12 Gurbur liep door de straten. Verschillende trollen keken hem aan. Gurbur liep door en ging een gebouw binnen. Dit gebouw was het gebouw van de wereldregering, en hij zou hier gaan kijken naar zijn volgende target. Hij had de miersalamander Gozhet met een bounty van 330.000% gevangen en naar de wereldregering gebracht. Hij moest opzoek naar een nieuw persoon. Het was de laatste tijd redelijk druk hier bij de wereldregering. De beruchte bendes Gurbai, El Buzhat en Balialfzand waren de laatste tijd erg actief. Ook de opkomende bende Barod Domosh was erg actief. Gurbur wilde dit keer een op een trol hunten. Hij ging voor Burdur, een trol met een bounty van 2.500.250%. Hij had het doorgegeven en ging gelijk op pad. Categorie:De Zeven Rijken Categorie:Bladklauw Categorie:Bladklauw: verhalen Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Fictie Categorie:Standalone